They Don't Belong Here, Wu
by DinosaursHumans
Summary: There are a couple new additions to the InGen lab, but with new dinosaurs comes a great amount of paperwork, (Yes, aquatic reptiles too.) and a lot of problems as well. The duo of Max and Patricia aren't sure about these ones though. These ones are different.
1. The Duo

Max entered the lab through the double doors, it was a calm day today, just checking up on the dinosaurs. Max checked her watch and noticed she was a bit early, "Wouldn't hurt to go to the break room.." she said to herself. She walked down the hallway and opened the door to the break room. "Are you early too?" said Matthew, who was devouring a bag of chips. Max nodded and made a B line towards the vacant chair. "So, how's your day today?" Matthew asked, "Wish I could have slacked a little more." replied Max and Matthew proceeded to nod. They waited in tranquil for a couple more minutes.

A high pitched squeaking noise erupted from the silence, "What are they up to now?" Max mumbled as she got up from her soft chair and opened the door that connected the break room to the hallway and turned left. The white checkered floor shone and a couple of other lab workers rushed past Max to the source of the sound. "I bet you're wondering what they're doing." said Patricia as she walked nearby Max. "How'd you know?" replied Max, "You always look like that when you're confused." said Patricia. They turned right and entered the room where the sound came from. The other workers were gathered around the two water tanks that were up against the wall. Patricia and Max managed to push themselves to the front of the crowd. Max heard a small group mutter, "It looks amazing!" which only boosted her curiosity.

Patricia and Max looked over at the left water tank until a small creature emerged into their view. The creature was a newborn and had smooth skin and a long neck that appeared abnormal compared to it's body. Max leaned against the glass to get a better look at it. As she observed it, it observed her. Patricia looked to the right tank and saw a slightly larger newborn creature staring at the horde of humans. It didn't have a long neck, but it looked much sturdier and stronger, it also had four fins that probably evolved from legs. "That is a Elasmosaurus Platyrus and that one is a Mosasaurus Hoffmanni." said a voice from behind them, "Dr. Wu?" Max mumbled. Henry Wu motioned for the crowd to disperse and walked towards the creations.

"I have made these two for two exhibits. When this one grows, " Wu said and pointed to the Mosasaurus, "It will be the second largest creature in the park." Max stared at the small creatures, which appeared very cute, and tried imagining them as large, terrifying beasts that could kill any dinosaur near the shore. She couldn't. "This one, the Elasmosaurus, will have a few more specimen created for the Plesiosaur Pond." Wu continued. Patricia stared at her clipboard and looked back at Dr. Wu, who was explaining a couple things about the two additions. _This could be good.._ _I guess.._


	2. They Are Cute

Max looked over at Patricia, who was making notes on her clipboard, "So, how's it going? I don't really like the new additions." Max said and played with her dangling hair strands, "Just not used to creatures that large, besides the sauropods." Patricia replied. Max got up from her chair and walked up to the tanks. "They moved them, right?" Max asked, "To a larger enclosure, yes." Patricia replied, "Paddles." Max mumbled. Patricia looked at her in confusion, "Paddles?" she inquired, "Oh, uh, that's what I nicknamed the Elasmosaurus." Max said, Patricia fiddled with her clipboard, "Do you want to see them?" She uttered.

Mosasaurus POV

Mosa glanced up and down in her new enclosure, _Is anyone here?_ She swam through the chilly, blue water. She swam to the bottom of her pond, there were a couple of rocks and pebbles. She poked one with her snout and swam back when it moved, but she caught a scent that made her hungry. _Food?_ She wandered around, searching for the source of this delicious smell.

Patricia and Max

Max walked towards a large water tank, she and Patricia went up the stairs and observed the top of the water, a shadow was wandering through the blue water. Patricia grabbed a box of fish and handed it to Max, "You can feed it, just don't jump in there." Patricia said, "Why do you think I would?" Max replied and Patricia simply stared at her, as if it were obvious. Max dumped the box of fish into the water tank and put the box down. There was movement as Mosa drew near the fish, and then Mosa jumped out of the water, taking the fish down with her. Max grinned, "I wonder if you could teach it to do that." Patricia mumbled, "Can we see Paddles next?" Max asked.

 _There will be more than just this in the next chapter, don't worry, and sorry if my writing is bad or the chapters are short._


End file.
